


Side by Side

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, It's not gay if we don't..., Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a scene cut from a recent chapter of Almighty Engine, Infernal Thunder.  Technically it's an Exalted crossover, but the game is unimportant here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene cut from a recent chapter of Almighty Engine, Infernal Thunder. Technically it's an Exalted crossover, but the game is unimportant here.

Faith lay awake listening to Sam and Riley bang. It wasn't really that loud, but she could hear them anyway. Hell...she could smell them. Sam smelled like incense, aside from the usual. They weren't even on the same floor. Daredevil never had this problem.

"They're pretty loud, aren't they?" Faith jumped out of bed, smacking her head on the chest of drawers. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"Damnit, Harm. Here I am thinking how much my supersenses suck, and I get snuck up on by the clumsiest vamp in existence."

"I'm getting better," Harmony whispered. It was self-pitying, but not quite a whine. "They're keeping me awake. I miss Spike."

Faith did her best not to laugh. "You and Spike? Really?" She would say Harm wasn't his type, but the dude was _shallow_. Harmony had tits; she was his type. In fairness....

"He's cute," Harm murmured. "He was my Blondie Bear."

"You want to forget him?" Faith gave the vamp her best come-hither grin.

"Um, yeah, but not with you. Er...no offense?"

Faith sighed, lay back down, and put a pillow over her head.

"Sorry?"

Faith lay there waiting. Eventually Harm would go back to bed.

"Hell," Harmony said, "I'm bored. Got any plastic?"

The pillow came down. Faith's eyebrows went up. "You serious? Of course. More'n one. Wanna share?"

"Let's be louder than them."

"You're on." Faith tossed Harm one of the vibrators. "Wanna compete?"

"I'm a vampire. You're the Slayer. I'll just lose." Harm was already peeling off her frilly pink panties.

"Hey," Faith said, "You mind?" Harm stopped, halfway to the door already. "Can't just let you run off with that."

Harmony looked at Faith and the bed. Back at the door, then back at Faith. "Eh," she said at last, "I guess if we're just sharing the bed it's not a lesbian thing. Not like we're doing anything together. Right?"

Faith gave the vampire an innocent look. "Right. Of course it isn't."

Harmony took that remark at face value and lay down next to the Slayer, just far enough away that Faith could feel the tickle of hairs standing on end. Harm slipped the vibe up under her thin nightgown and began to slide it up and down.

Faith grumped under her breath, hoping Harm would take it for a simple grunt, and slid her own panties off. She couldn't see a thing, but since she had nothing but a sports bra on, the vampire was getting an eyeful. She slid the smaller vibrator in and out, making certain Harm could see every motion. The two devices buzzed in counterpoint.

Harm moaned softly. Faith wanted to believe it had something to do with her other arm brushing against Faith's as the Slayer played with her own nipples, but probably not. Probably. Harm seemed entirely focused on herself and the motion of the vibrator.

Faith moaned loudly. Hadn't they said they were gonna drown out the Finns? "Harm," she breathed. When the vampire jumped, she added, "You're not even trying."

Harmony squeaked and began trying to moan louder. To Faith's hearing it sounded awfully fake, but anyone else had at least one set of walls between them.

Did Harmony really have no interest at all in Faith's body? Faith was definitely frustrated at not being allowed to touch the blonde's unnaturally perky breasts, her curvy hips, her fat juicy ass. Faith writhed about in the apparently futile hope of attracting Harmony's gaze. No, they weren't any kind of compatible, but come on. Harm was unquestionably hot. So was she. It wasn't fair.

Without the slightest warning, the vampire began to scream. Unfortunately, it was Spike's name she was screaming. All the same, Harmony was definitely cumming hard, and Faith let herself imagine that Harmony was fantasizing about her. Faith in a strapon, Faith in a short blond wig, pounding the vampire for all she was worth. That sent her over the edge, and Faith let herself do a little screaming of her own. "God, Harm! Jesus!"

She recovered to find Harmony staring at her. "We're supposed to be faking them out," she hissed. Apparently the vampire bought it; she went back to playing with herself and the toy.

With a smirk, Faith joined in. The next time Harmony came, it was the Slayer's name she screamed, and Faith let herself grin from ear to ear. 

*****

"I've been reading about being smart," Harmony said two hours later. "It's something you can practice and get better at."

"Huh," Faith said. She wasn't trying to be rude; she was just kinda not wanting to talk. Or move, just yet. She let one hand flop down onto Harm's thigh. That was more than they'd touched so far, but the vampire didn't complain.

"If you can think of what a smarter person would do, and be right, then you have to be at least as smart as they are," Harm mused. "Or else you'd be wrong. Right?"

"Guess so," Faith mumbled.

"I try to think of what you'd do," Harm said. "It's worked so far."

"Stop it," Faith said lazily. "You're gonna make me teary-eyed."

"Sorry," the vampire said. "Know you're tired. I should get some sleep too." She rolled over and soon began to snore.

In the darkness, Faith sighed and wiped her eyes.


End file.
